


Our Own 'I Love You's

by Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once



Category: Ahn Jung Jae | Zai.ro, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once/pseuds/Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once
Summary: Jung Jae has always been the boyfriend of dreams, and he one day decided that intimacy between you two so far was 'not intimate enough'.So he brought out his best and slowly showed you what you mean to him.





	Our Own 'I Love You's

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea about people that play instruments and their rhythm when having sex. They must have incredible sense for pace and I.... Well, this came to be.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Holding his hands as you walked down the road to your apartment was something every person dreamed of. Being so in love that you could hear the grass growing.

And that's what you were.

Jungjae always got the door for you, letting you get in first and then locking the door.

His hand immediately found yours again and he laced fingers with yours. Smiling down at you, like he always did, he lowered and kissed you, the kiss short but sweet. He then pulled away, smiled softly, and kissed your nose.

His eyes were sparkling, and he looked enchanting. Beautiful.

Getting the coats down from your backs, he put them away on the hanger. You went into the kitchen to make some coffee, and something to eat.

He suddenly came behind you, wrapped his hands around your waist and laughed a bit, pressing his cheek against yours.

“Are you hungry?” he asked. “No, I thought you might be.” He turned you around and his eyes locked with yours.

“I'm hungry, yes, but not for food.”

The cringe line made both him and you laugh out, even if the situation was quite serious.

His hands went down to your waist nonethless, the laughter slowly dying off, eyes locking in a beautiful silence.

“I love you,” he whispered, the words so delicately spoken you could miss them if not paying attention.

Lowering down for another kiss, he pulled you closer to him, one hand going to your neck, to guide you and deepen the action. His tongue slowly slipped past your lips, the action making you moan into the kiss as you pressed against him.

As he parted, he gently smiled. “Can I have the honor of taking you to the bedroom?” he asked, laughing before he could finish the first few words. You laughed with him, but took his hands and laced fingers with him.

He placed his hands under your thighs, lowering in the process. His eyes reached the level of your breasts, but his eyes stayed fixated on yours.

He gently smiled, and stood back up, picking you with him. You placed your hands on top of his shoulders, gripping at them for support. Laughter filled the room as he slightly lowered you, catching your lips into his, letting you wrap your legs around your waist.

He then held you close, walking to the bedroom.

He smiled between kisses, making your heart flutter.

He gently placed you on the bed, laying you down as he got on top of you, hands slidding the material of your shirt with them. His hands made contact with your bare skin and you slightly ghasped into the kisses, his body pressing closer to you at the sound.

He pulled away, trying to catch a breath, pulled his hand up to your cheek and lightly tucked the hair behind your ear.

His lips were already plump, nose and cheeks covered in beautiful shade of pink, the tips of his ears redding up. He was beautiful, all of him.

His thumb ran across your cheek, stroking the small of your skin as he stared at you. Stared down your every feature, adoring you, adoring what was his.

“I want to make love,” he suddenly whispered. He was serious, his signature smile nowhere to be found.

“Make love?” “I wanna enjoy the feeling, the beautiful company that I have, this beautiful moments. I wanna make love.”

Your eyes met his for a few long seconds. The silence was beautiful between you two, saying a lot.

“I love you,” you whispered. “I love you so much.” And he leaned in, kissing you after flashing a smile.

He leaned on both his elbows, suppprting himself to deepen the kiss. It was slow, but passionate. His delicate touches as he laced his fingers through your hair and how he softly hummed into the kiss made butterflies go crazy in your stomach.

He reached down with one hand, gently taking your hand that rested on his waist and laced fingers with you, holding the hand above your head.

His other hand gently held your waist, thumb rubbing circles into your skin. He kissed you passionately, tongue grazing your bottowm lip again and again.

Slowly, he picked himself up, placed a kiss on your forehead and smiled, pecking your nose once. He then slowly pulled the shirt you were wearing up to your chest, placing kisses down your exposed skin. You burried your hands in his hair, lightly caressing it.

He smiled before pulling the shirt over your head, and welcomed you with a kiss when it was already forgotten on the side of the bed.

Kisses turned into a messy but passionate making out, battle of tongues, his entering your mouth. The feeling of his warmth against your body was driving you crazy.

You slightly tugged on his hair, a light but low moan leaving his lips into the kiss. You felt butterflies in your stomach as he pressed even closer to you, his hands supporting him.

He parted, kissed your nose before smiling and stared at you. His eyes ran over every trace of your face, smile never leaving his lips.

“I don't know how I got this lucky.” he suddenly whispered, eyes focused on yours, hands fidgeting with your hair. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He closed the gap between the two of you and rolled over, pulling you on top of him. The new position making every part of your bodies entangled, you moaned as his growing erection grinned against your womanhood.

His hands made their way down to your ass and he gave it a squeeze, loving the way you reacted, moaning when hearing you moan. It was cute, him getting turned on when you were.

You parted, eager to take his shirt off, and before you knew it, it was laying on the other side of the bed alongside yours.

He smiled as you stared at him, the pink flush over his cheeks and ears something you hadn't seen a lot. Your hands pressed against his chest, sitting on top of his so you straddled him, he smiled up at you. He took your hands and pulled you closer to him, pressed his forehead against yours and hummed.

It was sweet, the melody. It made your heart skip a bit at the intimate atmosphere it created.

He looked up at you, eyes locking with yours before he smiled. He then gently took one of your cheeks into his hand and pulled up, kissing you lightly.

He then rolled over, kissed down your neck as he unbuttoned your jeans, parting to pull them off. You sat up and undid his belt, unbuttoned his jeans and he slipped out of them, eager for more kisses. 

Much to your surprise, the boy kept staring at you. He wasn't his regular self; there was a certain difference in his actions. He wasn't eager to taste you, wasn't eager to get himself off. He really was trying to enjoy, and it made you feel special.

“Wait a second.” he breathed against your lips, and pressed a gentle kiss against them, standing up and disappeared for a few short seconds.

He came back with a Bluetooth speaker and his phone, corny love music playing the second he set foot in the bedroom.

You couldn't help but laugh as he danced his way in, the boxers he had on looking rather in the way.

He crawled over the bed over you, the rhythm of the corniest love song the world knows playing in the background as he laughed with you. “What are you doing?” You asked, laugh escaping your lips with every breath you took. “Sh, I'm trying to set the mood.” he laughed, but tried to let it out as little as possible.

He then bent down and kissed you, lips moist against yours, the kiss nothing but sweet and passionate. It almost took your breath away.

He then suddenly kissed down your cheek, down your jawline, neck and chest, paying just enough attention at the skin below him to make you anticipate more.

His hands travelled lower, now fingers already stuck behind the light fabric of your panties, which were far too ordinary for a special night like today.

He pulled the fabric down a bit, the cooler air hitting your newly exposed skin, making you moan a bit. With his lips curled against your stomach, fingers tracing every piece of skin they could reach before he picked himself up to your lips, kissed you and pulled you on top of him.

You stood up, pulled the panties down and reached for his, fingers tracing above his waistline a bit before pulling the boxers lower and letting him free. He was harder than you thought, and looked rather devine in the low light of the room.

It made you wonder if you had ever really seen him; the erection against his stomach rising high in all it's mighty looking as good as ever.

The tip of his head was the same color as his lips, beautiful pink color, turning rosy when kissed.

He let out a low moan as you kissed against the skin around his dick, hands placed on both his hip bones. He was well groomed; always leaving just the minimum amount of hair on his body.

He placed his hand on your head, caressing a small of your cheek with his thumb and you looked up at him before taking him into your mouth. Licking the tip before pressing a light kiss at it, one of your hands placed around his base, and you slowly bobbed your head at the slow beat of the music in the background.

Twisting your tongue around his tip while slowly rubbing your hand up and down, you earned some low but excited moans, each more anticipating than the last.

Looking up at the scene was like watching the most beautiful painting. Eyes fixed on you, hair out of place, nose and cheeks red with embarrassment of how much he liked the slow pace you kept at, lips shining with the mix of your and his saliva, parted just enough to let out moans. His chest rose and fell with each moan that left his mouth; quicker and heavier as he twitched under your touch when he got closer to climax.

His hands were grabbing the pillow behind his head, then switched to taking a fist of the sheets and lastly landed one slopily pressed against his stomach and one lightly holding the back of your head, not really doing much but staying there.

As his moans got louder and louder he soon started twitching under you, his cum pulsating into your mouth as you watched his beautifully shaded face first lean lightly back and then fall forward, eyes locking with you as he breathed out, moans still leaving his lips as you licked every bit of him, not leaving any of his cum behind.

You placed kisses on his hip bone, his thighs, his waist line and pulled up, leaving a trace of kisses and hickeys up his stomach and chest before reaching his face. He pulled you in for a kiss, tasting both himself and you in the kiss, both of you moaning lightly into it.

You straddled him, his hands quickly finding your waist so he could deepen the kiss, leave a moist trace down your neck and pull you up, looking at you. As you sat down, your entrance angled just perfectly with his dick, the slight touch making both of you moan a bit.

He laced his fingers with yours and smiled. “Come up here.” he asked, lips pucking out in a cute way. You smiled and bent down, placing a kiss on them, making him smile. “No. The other lips.” he laughed, pulling you hands higher up to him.

You smiled a bit as he pulled you up, hands now on your waist, directing you right above him. You grabbed the head rest with your hands, and he gently pulled you lower, lips quickly finding their way on your inner thighs, placing kisses dangerously near your folds.

You moaned as his lips touched your skin, sensations shooting up your spine.

He then placed a kiss on your entance, tongue licking up to your clit. His hands went from your waist to your ass, squeezing a bit before he dived in and ate you out.

He moved his tongue just like you wanted, the rhythm of his actions almost too much to handle as it felt as if he didn't skip a beat of the song playing in the background.

By now you figured the corny love songs were playing in the back to make the atmosphere relaxed and full of sexual tension that was rather calming than intoxicating. You had nowhere to rush and felt as if you could enjoy this moments forever.

He reached one hand up to your clit, the touch making you ghasp and twitch as he found the perfect pace immediately.

You came in a matter of seconds, shaking on top of him before he helped you get off him, laying you on your back and kissed up your thighs, inner thighs and left some dark hickeys in an area where only he had access to.

He took one of your hands and placed a kiss on the back of it, then proceeded to kiss a trail up to your shoulder, making you smile at him. He then pulled up completly, catching your eyes in his. He smiled softly and close the distance between you two, kissing you deeper than ever. The kiss was slow, moist, lips almost glued together but just parted perfectly so tongues could intertwine lightly.

His hands were delicate against your waist and cheek, yours against the back of his head and around his shoulders.

One of his hands found its way around your body, unclipping the bra you still had on and you threw it away without even breaking the kiss.

His hand then travelled down your body, caressing your hip bone before sliding between your legs. He slowly pushed two of his fingers into you, thumb pressed against your clit, the action making you moan into the kiss and he smiled, making your heart flutter.

You opened your eyes, catching his eyes trailing down your face as he pumped the two fingers, stretching you out slowly.

He smiled as you took in a deeper breath, feeling the third finger circling around your entrance. He locked his eyes with you, leaned in to kiss you and pulled his fingers out, sloppily pumped his dick a few times and looked down at you.

“Can I without the condom?” His eyes searched for an answer and you could only smile and nodd. To feel him whole? Him, completely? A dream.

“Yes, you can. Please,” you smiled, pulling him into a kiss. Feeling his tip press between your folds, you moaned into the kiss, him swallowing your every breath, hands grabbing every inch of the skin he could possibly grab into his hands, pulling you closer than possible.

He parted for a second, looking down to try and get closer to you. As he did, he quickly kissed you again, and pushed into you, the feeling making both of you moan, parting from the kiss. His eyes searched for yours and as you locked them, he smiled.

His smile made you want to fuck the shit out of him; it was the most beautiful thing the world will ever get to see. And it was all yours; wholly and completely yours.

You kissed him, the start of ‘your’ song playing as your tongues intertwined; making the moments of touches and lust even deeper.

He slowly pulled out, and slowly repeated the action, the rhythm in the background being his guide and it got both of you so worked up so quickly you couldn't believe it. Feeling him, him whole, inside of you was making you even more turned up that you had ever been.

Moans got louder and he pressed two fingers against your clit, the action making you come along with him, the cum spilling inside of you, filling you up.

He slowly pumped into you, riding both of your highs off as he leaned down, placed kisses all over your chest, neck and lastly lips.

“I love you,” he whispered against your plump lips, the intimacy of it making your skin blush. “I love you,” you said, eyes locked on his as he stared at you.

He kissed you, and pulled out. But before you knew it you were already sitting on top of him, straddling his lap, his cum slowly spilling out of you, making both of you ‘lubed’ up enough to dry hump before having some heated sex late into the night.


End file.
